1 Step how to get closer
by Koya Park
Summary: [oneshot] Satu lembaran tentang pertemuan singkat dan perasaan yang seakan mengatakan untuk mengukung pemuda Lee dan si manis Huang; semua terjadi begitu saja dengan keinginan untuk mengantar pulang Huang Renjun.


Bagi mereka yang hampir tiga tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama_nya, _tak lain _dia _ada dalam satu dari beberapa anak yang disegani. Bukan karena prestasi; _dia _cukup mampu dalam akademik. Bukan dengan alasan visual; _Lai Guanlin _yang menempati puncak atas nominasi. Bukan juga karena _attitude; _namun embel-embel _'Cucu Pemilik Yayasan,' _menjadikan **_Lee Jeno_** sulit untuk menemukan teman sepantarannya.

Rumor kalau dirinya siap melapor _apapun _pada si kakek sama sekali tak benar adanya. Bahkan, hubungan mereka bisa dibilang tidak pernah harmonis. Tidak, Jeno bukan pembangkang. Hanya ia tak suka dikekang keinginan formal si kakek.

Masa mudamu hanya sekali, dan Jeno ingin menghabiskannya dengan melakukan hal yang ia mau. Ia ingin mengisi kanvas dengan perspektif yang ia _bangun;_ dan menolak untuk _membangun _kekayaan keluarga dari balik kursi putar yang empuk.

_"__Aku rasa kau bisa mengajakku untuk melukis Sungai Han nantinya,"_

Ia ingat ucapan pemuda itu.

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang mengantarmu pulang."

* * *

_**Walk You Home (closer)**_

* * *

Disegani bukan berarti Jeno tidak memiliki _satu pun _teman. Dia punya Na Jaemin yang ceria, Lee Donghyuck yang berisik, Lee Minhyung yang siap menjadi _hyung _darurat, sampai si konglomerat heboh Zhong Chenle yang selalu dijadikan dompet berjalan Na Jaemin.

Jumlah bukan masalah, karena ia tahu perhatian keempat orang itu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan angka empat.

Tidak sampai kelulusan Minhyung yang tiba dengan cepat, Jaemin dan Donghyuck yang dipilih sebagai perwakilan pertukaran pelajar. Jangan lupakan Chenle yang meminta izin beberapa minggu lamanya untuk menjenguk neneknya jauh di Shanghai.

Dan Jeno kembali sendiri.

Telentang dengan kerut tak nyaman di dahi, menandai kalau ia tak suka bau antiseptik yang kuat khas ruang kesehatan. Ia tahu, kalau saja keempat orang itu ada disini, ia yakin pemulihan di ruang kesehatan bukanlah beban baginya.

"Dan Nakamura-_ssi _hanya menyuruhku untuk tidur tanpa melakukan apapun sampai jam terakhir. _Heol._"

"Setidaknya kau baru setengah jam berbaring. Bagaimana denganku yang harus disini dari jam kedua pelajaran?"

Jeno yakin dia sendiri. Jeno tahu dia bukan indigo. Hampir dia melempar apapun yang di dekatnya demi meyakinkan dirinya kembali kalau dia tidak sedang tidur sambil membuka mata.

Tidak sampai tirai di seberangnya mulai bergerak pelan. Menampakkan pemuda yang seumuran dengannya; dan _hei _gingsulnya menarik bagi Jeno.

"Salam kenal, kawan klub."

_'__Kawan klub..? Apa aku pernah mengingat namanya―'_

"Kau tidak pernah tahu namaku. Tapi kau selalu memanggilku _Moomin Sketcher _dan aku sedikit menyukainya."

Sial. Senyum yang sama dan Jeno hampir menampar sebelah pipinya yang tak mau menahan sebaran pembuluh yang memalukan.

"Kau pelukis realis yang hebat."

_"__Te-terima kasih..?"_

Bodoh. Kalau Jaemin yang melihatnya, Jeno yakin dia akan dilabeli demikian.

"Huang Renjun. Panggil aku Renjun. Aku murid pindahan tiga bulan lalu di kelas 3-2. Wajar kalau kau tidak mengingatku, Jeno-_ssi._"

Lain kali ingatkan Jeno dengan kesadarannya. Sampai Renjun yang turun dari kasur dan menyodorkan tangannya pun sempat Jeno lawan dengan lamunan imaji.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Ketua klub mudah dikenali, bukan?"

Ingin rasanya Jeno memukul dada kirinya sekeras mungkin. Jantung kecilnya memang tak suka diajak bekerja sama. Lalu untuk kali pertama, Jeno ingin berterima kasih pada detak jam bandul raksasa yang bisa mengalahkan degup sialannya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa jadi seniman yang ku kagumi nantinya,"

_"__Apa?"_

Jeno yakin dia tidak salah dengar. Apa ada perekam suara yang merekam suara manis itu? _Damn. _Ingin Jeno menyimpan pujian dan suara itu sekarang.

"Jadi, sebagai tanda perkenalan yang agak terlambat―"

"Dua bulan belum terlambat!"

"_Ah, ya. _Tapi kalau kau ingin mencari _partner _senimu, kau bisa mengajakku melukis Sungai Han bersama."

_"__Sore ini tolong biarkan aku yang mengantarmu pulang, Huang Renjun."_

* * *

•

•

**_[It would've been nice if your house was farther from the bus stop, My strides are getting smaller]_**

* * *

Dia sama sekali tidak melawan kalimat lalu. Di depan gerbang, Lee Jeno menyilangkan lengan dan melempar pandang satu atau dua kali. Hampir satu jam sudah kesabarannya diuji.

Dan Huang Renjun belum menyelesaikan rapat komite.

"Menunggu, atau pulang. Bukannya bisa saja aku mengantarnya nanti?"

Deru angin yang ia dengar.

"Baiklah. Huang Renjun, tolong jaga dirimu sendi−"

_"__Ah, Jeno-ssi! Jeno-ssi!"_

Dan tepat karamel itu menabrak iris kelamnya.

Tebakannya tepat. Hitungan ketiga dalam hatinya selalu yang terbaik. Kini dihadapannya ada Huang Renjun; dengan wajah dan napas yang berantakan.

"Apa lama? Maaf, kesan pertamamu padaku jadinya jelek, kan."

"_Ah-ya, _tidak sejelek itu, kok."

"Sebelumnya, apa kau mau ku belikan _vanilla latte? _Anggap saja permohonan maafku, Jeno-_ssi._"

Jeno hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkatnya. Hampir ia lupa menanyakan sesuatu, sampai Renjun yang menarik tangannya dan berlari secepat mungkin.

_"__WUAHHH CEPAT JENO-SSI SI KETUA SIALAN ITU DI BELAKANGMUUU!"_

* * *

"Kau bolos, dan Daehwi mengejarmu. Begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Entah, rapat kali ini sedikit membosankan bagiku."

"Oh,"

Dibalik fisik yang jauh lebih kecil darinya, Jeno tak mengira kalau Renjun bisa berlari secepat sebelumnya. Berlari dan menarik orang yang jauh lebih besar darimu bukan hal yang mudah; _namun mudah bagi Renjun. _Menarik... Menarik tangannya...

_"__..."_

Jeno melirik tautan yang belum dilepas. Entah apa yang ada dalam lamunan Renjun, pemuda itu sesekali menguap malas sambil menyesap _milkhshake-_nya.

Tidak merasakan _apapun; mungkin saja mati rasa._

_"__Huang..,"_

"Ya?"

_Damn. _Bukan senyum itu yang Jeno mau−

"Wuah! Dari tadi aku belum melepasnya ya? _Hahhahhh... _Maaf, kau terganggu ya?"

_'__Tidak sama sekali tidak!'_

"_Euh, _apa rumahmu masih jauh?"

Sungguh pengalihan yang hebat. Sebut saja Jeno gila; tapi memang _Huang Renjun _sudah mengambil alih fungsi otaknya dari awal perkenalan yang kurang dari 12 jam lalu.

"127 meter dari pemberhentian bus di depanmu,"

_'__Well, ku harap sedikit lebih jauh.'_

* * *

•

•

**_[It's so much fun, just watching you laugh and talk.., As we walk] - #JenosPOV_**

* * *

_'__Sebelumnya aku tak tahu kalau mengantar seseorang pulang bisa semenyakitkan ini− Maksudku, kau baru mengenal orang yang tepat; kurang dari 12 jam; dan harus segera berpisah._

_Dan Huang Renjun mengajariku hal itu._

_Entah, diriku memang selalu menganggap cinta pandangan pertama hanya omong kosong semata. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengenal itu jatuh cinta hanya dari sekali bertemu? Cinta bukan hal segampang itu. Katakan dulu aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama pada Jaemin; namun hei akhirnya aku tahu kalau rasa itu hanya sebatas __**kasih sayang seorang kakak.**_

_Tak kurang, apalagi lebih._

_Lalu tiba hari ini; saat si Huang mengenalkan dirinya, memuji bakatku, sampai mengajakku melukis Sungai Han._

_Aku tahu, semua yang dikatakannya murni tanpa maksud __**lainnya. **__Kau akan tahu kalau saja kau di posisiku dan menatap lurus dalam karamel jernihnya. Tanpa kebohongan; dia sudah memegang separuh perhatianku._

_Jujur, ini kali pertamaku mengantar seseorang selain Mark-hyung, Jaemin, Donghyuck, dan Chenle._

_Gugup? Pastinya._

_Harus ku buang dimana wajahku tadi saat Renjun sama sekali tak sadar kalau dia masih memegang telapak tanganku? Ah, apa mungkin besok Daehwi harus kubelikan americano? Ingatkan kalau kejarannya bisa jadi salah satu penyebab __**senyuman bodohku **__hari ini._

_Secepat ini si Huang harus meninggalkanku? Bisa saja dia mengajakku− atau aku yang mengajakknya kembali sedikit membuang waktu di cafe._

_Bagaimana mengatakannya−_

_Aku tak tahu kalau hanya melihat seseorang tersenyum dan berjalan tepat di sampingmu bisa semanis ini.'_

"Apa aku masih bisa mengantarmu di lain waktu?"

* * *

•

•

**_[get home safe, I'm gonna watch you go inside so hurry and go in. After your pretty back disappears, I turn around and I start to miss you already]_**

* * *

Jeno tahu ini langkah terakhirnya.

Sepuluh menit bukan waktu yang lama; 127 meter tidak sejauh yang ia kira. Tepat di hadapannya, Renjun berbalik dan tersenyum; _tanpa beban, tanpa pikiran apapun yang menghalang._

"Sekarang kau tahu dimana rumahku, Jeno-_ssi!_"

Hanya anggukan dan sedikit senyum paksa yang Jeno lihatkan.

"Apa aku masih bisa mengantarmu di lain waktu?"

"..."

Berpikir.

Sedikit memakan detik, sampai Renjun mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Jeno pelan.

"Kapan pun kau mau,"

_'__Ayolah, secepat itukah punggungmu menghilang? Kau tak tahu kalau aku ingin sedikit menghabiskan waktu lagi bersama?'_

"Renjun!"

Dan Jeno menghalangi derap langkahnya dalam satu genggaman kuat.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu−"

"Katakan kau ingin hari ini segera berakhir. Karena aku mulai merindukanmu sekarang sampai besok nanti."

_"__H-hah?"_

* * *

•

•

_**Walk You Home (closer)**_

* * *

Dua minggu.

Tujuh belas hari usai Jeno dengan keberanian setinggi Fujiyama mengikuti alur perasaannya. Dibantu ocehan via _skype _Jaemin, dengan lembar putih itu Jeno tuliskan apa yang ingin ia miliki ke depannya.

Tentunya, _Huang Renjun._

Pernah ia menganggap kalau Renjun tidak ditemuinya selama beberapa hari, otomatis pikirannya akan melemah; melupakan Renjun begitu saja. Memang Jeno sempat melupakan raut wajah Renjun saat itu; namun perasaan jauh dalam hatinya terus menggelitik akal sehatnya agar tak pernah meninggalkan atau sampai melupakan si gingsul Huang.

Jaemin pun ia jadikan tempat meminta saran.

_"__Reaksimu tak jauh bedanya dengan anak gadis yang kasmaran, bung."_

"Akan ku putuskan _skype _bodoh denganmu. _Satu.. dua−_"

_"__Yak! Lee Jeno kalau kau memang menyukainya tinggal beritahu dirinya bodoh!"_

"Kau tahu, aku sama sekali hilang harapan kalau menyangkut kata romantis−"

_"__Ambil kertasmu dan biarkan aku mengeja isi surat yang tepat. Cepat atau skype ini ku matikan_−_"_

* * *

•

•

**_[One evening, when I especially didn't want to say goodbye.., I called your name and we stood there... I want to give you a hug to warm you up babe]_**

* * *

Kali kedua Jeno mengantarnya, namun hal ini jauh berbeda. Tidak sama dengan hal lalu, sekarang Renjun _menerimanya._

Surat itu bukan sepenuhnya ide Jeno; atau memang hal itu ada dalam daftar keahlian Jaemin? Bisa saja Renjun tidak menganggap surat itu; namun menyimpan kesungguhan Jeno.

"Bagaimana hubungan ini dimulai, awalnya aku tak mempercayainya."

_"__Uh?"_

Sore itu keduanya menembus angin musim gugur dengan langkah lambat; sama sekali tak ingin memotong waktu yang ada. Kali kedua mengantarnya adalah momen spesial yang harus Jeno ingat detail kecilnya.

"Maksudku− Dari sekian banyak yang menyukaimu, kenapa kau..."

"Sudahlah. Sekali aku memutuskan sesuatu, aku memang serius menjalaninya, _Injunnie. _Dan kau tahu? Kau ada dalam salah satu alasan keseriusan itu."

Geli.

Seperti jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan, Renjun bisa saja meledak sewaktu-waktu. Kala sebelumnya Jeno yang merasakan hal itu, kali ini Renjun menerima karmanya. Saat Jeno mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin, Renjun malah membuang wajah kepiting rebusnya sambil menahan teriakan frustrasi.

Lee Jeno sudah membuat dirinya kehilangan akal sehat!

"Yak! Kau membuatku malu!"

Entah apa yang harus ia bantah, Jeno tak bergeming. Malah, genggaman yang ia buat semakin ia tautkan erat. Sedikit langkah sebelum Renjun menyambut kehangatan di balik pintu kayu yang disebut kebanyakan _rumah. _Ya, beberapa langkah sebelum Jeno melepasnya _lagi._

"Jeno-_ssi,_"

"Bahkan kau lebih mendahuluiku sebulan. Hilangkan –_ssi _itu, _Injunnie._"

"O-oke, Jeno. Kau tepat di depan rumahku,"

_'__Aku tahu. Ya ampun haruskah kau mengingatkannya dengan ekspresi selucu itu?'_

"Ya. Sampai nanti,"

Jeno ingin berbalik secepat mungkin. Bukan berarti ia tak ingin melihat Renjun yang memasuki pintu kayunya; hari itu angin musim gugur memaksanya untuk berpisah sedikit lebih cepat. Lain kali ingatkan dirinya untuk membawa jaket atau apapun itu. Awal musim gugur tak sebaik yang Taeyong-_hyung _katakan.

"Jeno!"

"Ya– _Hei–!_"

_'__Kau memang ceroboh, Huang Renjun..!'_

"Aku tahu kau mengalah dengan angin hari ini dan ingin meninggalkanku secepat mungkin. Tak sehangat jaket, memang tapi biarkan a-aku seperti ini... Ya-ya kau sebaiknya diam, _Ya Tuhan apa yang ku lakukan?!_"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Memelukku?"

_"__Ku bilang diam! Atau lehermu ku patahkan!"_

Jeno tahu bualan si Huang. Renjun hanya ingin menutup wajah memalukannya di balik dada bidang Jeno; peduli setan dengan degup berantakan yang bisa Renjun dengar. Jeno tahu, Renjun juga _ada dalam posisinya._

Terkadang _perasaan seperti itu _bisa menampar akal sehatmu, bukan? Irasional, namun setara dengan menjejakan kaki di atas utopia tak berujung

* * *

•

•

**_[Good night, good bye, see you tomorrow.., In a few hours, it'll be the long-awaited weekend]_**

* * *

"Ingin berjanji kau tak akan mengingkari kencan pertamamu?"

"Memangnya hanya aku yang pergi berkencan? Lalu kau sama dengan pengawalku, _hah?!_"

* * *

**_[I'll pick you up so sleep in, And let's meet at that place at 2pm]_**

* * *

"Sejak kapan kau belajar bertingkah selucu itu, Huang?"

Tak peduli, Renjun menarik hidung Jeno sekuat mungkin.

"_Ah yak! Hentikan! Injunnie!_"

"Tidak sampai kau berhenti mengataiku lucu."

"_Yak kau tak lucu! Kau tahu? Kau itu mengerikan!_"

Tergelak puas.

Mengerjai Jeno bisa dianggap salah satu hobi barunya; mungkin. Tak sampai menertawakan semaunya, Renjun dipaksa untuk diam; kali ini dengan usaha Jeno yang _menahan malu; mendekatkan wajahnya hingga terpaut satu jengkal telapak tangan._

"Akhir pekan tak sepanjang yang kau kira. Janji jari kelingking kalau saja jam 2 siang tak bisa kau ataupun aku kecewakan,"

"..."

"Tautkan jarimu, a-atau..,"

"..."

Katakan Jeno gila. _Ah, ya_ semenjak Renjun mengusik ketenangannya bukan hal yang tak mungkin Lee Jeno mulai bertindak di luar kata normal.

_"__Tautkan atau kau ku cium–"_

**_"_****_YAK MENJAUH DARIKU ATAU KAU KU BUNUH LEE JENOOO!"_**

* * *

_**Walk You Home (closer) – Fin**_

* * *

**_A/N _**_\- *uhuk* noren owns my heart *uhuk*_

_I've tried my best to type this fluffy thing. And you know what? I need someone to __**nampol **__myself right now kkkkk-_


End file.
